The other side of Molly
by littlechick2013
Summary: Ok has anyone ever seen the movie Mama mia, and harry potter would notice, that Mrs. Weasly was one of the actress in Mama mia. see how her kids and harry react to it. Pleas for the love of everything. LEAVE REVEIWS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Wanted to make this for the hell of it.**_

Down at 12 Grimuald place~

"Just because you can use magic now, does not mean you get to wave your wand for everything!" Mrs. Weasly yelled at her troublesome twin sons.

Harry had to smirk at the humor of the family. Probably nothing could surprise him with this lovely family.

After the so called meeting, all the kids were going to their listed rooms. Though Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron by their collars, who both grabbed Fred and George, because they almost lost balance. While the one of the twins grabbed Ginny.

Using all her strength, Hermione was able to drag every one into Harry and Ron's room.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What was that for?" Ron asked.

"Language Ronald! Well I have some interesting things I want to show you. I never realized it, but Ron I think I've seen your mom somewhere before I even knew about Magic."

"Uh Granger, Not saying we don't care, but we don't care. Mom doesn't always stay home." Spoke Fred.

"So of course you could have saw her anywhere," Spoke George.

"I did not see your mom in public. I think I saw her play in a movie." Hermione replied.

The weasly children didn't know what she meant, cause of their wizard upbringing. Though Harry growing up in the muggle knew what she meant, and his face showed nothing but shock.

"Are you sure Hermione? I mean come on its Mrs. Weasly." He asked.

"I'm sure Harry. I was surprised as much as you were. She may have looked different, but with magic to change her hair. It's possible."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. You guys realize we have no idea what you're talking about." Ginny added in.

"A movie is like your moving picture, but for a long period of time telling a story. Though it is on the telly." Harry tried to explain.

"Here I'll show you." Hermione beamed.

"Hate to remind you Hermione, but muggle technology doesn't work here because of the magic." Fred said.

"Oh, I know that. Though you guys remember how I go on trips, with my parents. This summer I went to Japan, and they have technology that is powered by magic. So I got a portable DVD player."

"That's brilliant Mione." Ron grinned.

Hermione got her stuff from the other room, and settled up the movie.

"Mione I forgot to ask, but what movie did you see her in?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's called Mama Mia."

As everyone settled, Hermione made her way to the main menu of the list. Instead of playing the movie all the way she wanted to get to the songs.

"First I'm going to show you the song 'Dancing queen' that they played.

There in the scene, was a blonde women who was garbed in costume in a bad mood.

"_I grew up." She grumbled._

The scene turned, to two women laughing. One was a women who looked pristine and was wearing a light colored tight dress.

The other was a short women with glasses and short brown, almost spiked hair. Wearing tan Capri pants, and a light blue short sleeved button up shirt.

Only closer inspection. You can see that Hermione was right. Or Mrs. Weasly had a twin sister somewhere.

"_Well grow back down again" The women in the dress said._

"_Screw them all baby take a joke!" Both women yelled._

_(Cue Music and dancing.)_

"_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen__." Both women sang while shaking their hips._

Everyone except for Hermione, had their mouths hanging open. This is not how their mother acts. Was the weasly kids' thoughts. While Harry thoughts were somewhere in between shock and humor.

They all watched the rest of the song in nothing but shock. When it did end Hermione, didn't give them a chance to question, because she put a different song on.

This time it was all three women, wearing very tight outfits, and the highest heels they have ever seen.

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._

(Cue music again)

There they were watching their mother dancing in the most bizarre outfit, not to mention an outfit she would frown upon. Though they did notice that a few bits and pieces, that their mother had her clumsy moments.

At the end of it. They wanted to start an up roar, but Hermione beat them to it.

This time. Mrs. Weasly was starting the song.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go when you're feeling down!_

"_Speech!" She yelled._

_Grabbing a wine glass and tapping it to the beat, while everyone else joined in. She made her way to the table and stepped on the table and threw her glass to gods knows where._

"What? No way." Harry whispered to himself.

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the __test__, if you let me try_

Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me

_As she started walking slash dancing to the end of the table in a somewhat provocative way. The twins didn't know weather or not to look away or keep watching. Though seeing their mother jump into another mans arm, all made them jump._

_We can go dancing, She sang, while the man answered back._

_we can go walkin'_

_As long as we're together. .__Listen__ to some __music__, She countered _

_maybe just talkin'  he tried to get away.  
You'd get to know me better" She smiled._

_Then a man came in to the song and grabbed another mans hand into a dance._

_'Cause you know I've got, so much that I wanna do  
When I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic_

"Well at least they commented about magic." Hermione whispered to Harry. Who in turn had to muffle his laughter.

_You want me to leave it there__,__afraid__of a love affair  
But I think you know that I want you so_

_This time it was with the man on top of the roof drawling away from , while her following behind._

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free, _

_Then Mrs. Weasly slipped and rolled toward the end of the roof. While still hanging on she continued singing._

_take a chance on me__  
This time the man started singing._

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, _

_He ran to the bottom of the house and caught her as she fell. Then both sang the last line._

_if you let me try_

_Then to end it between the two. They kissed each other._

That was the waking spell for everyone, because no one could expect Mrs. Weasly to do that.

When that kissed happened, many things followed.

Both Fred and George, both screamed out. "Mommy!" Holding each other with tears in their eyes.

"OH FUCKIN MERLIN!" Harry screamed.

"Oh my god!" Ginny screeched.

Ron Fainted.

Hermione. Well Hermione couldn't help it, but she was laughing.

Molly came rushing to the door as any mother would if she heard her children were in distress.

"Children! What's wrong? Are you all right?" She panted.

They all, except for Ron (cause he was knocked out) and Hermione. Looked at her with horror filled eyes.

Molly Didn't know what was wrong, until she saw a small rectangle box. That had the title. 'Mama mia'.

"Oh…. Well children there is… well a reasonable explanation for this." She sweated.

"We're listening. We got aaaaaallllllllll night to hear this." Harry smiled, after getting over the scare factor. Now he was just bloody enjoying this.

The only response that got out from molly was. "Bloody hell."

**Ok people that story has been in my head for eons! So if you want another part to this story please reviews. I just need to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I had this very excited reviewers who wanted me to do another chapter and who am I to let them down. it's not my best but it was something on the fly. also take into account that im running only on four hours of sleep and five cups of coffee. hope you guys like and leave a review on it and it will be awesome.**

'Never in my life, did I ever think that I would ever have to tell my children why I was in a muggle movie. This will not end well.' Molly thought.

"You see children. Um…it really was nothing just some thing I did one day when I was bored." She mentally smacked herself on the forehead for the lame excuse.

"Bored huh? So you kiss another man?" Harry pointed out in her lie.

'I swear that boy is becoming like James every day.' Molly groaned.

She was about to retort, but luck to smooth this all out was not on her side. As the two oldest trouble makers she knows walked through the door.

"Molly! Is everything alright?! Remus looked concerned along with Sirius behind him, but he noticed that Harry that look only a potter can possess when he has the upper hand.

Sirius noticed the muggle device in the middle of the room, ad walked over to have a closer look.

"Uh Sirius! Uh why don't you help me with the-"molly tried.

"Merlin Balls! Molly is that you?!" Sirius looked stunned.

"No! Well, uh maybe." She stuttered and got more nervous when Remus looked over Sirius's shoulder to see as well.

Remus looked stunned at first, and slowly but surely he was losing his calm demeanor, and was caught in a fit of very manly giggles.

"Wait, wait I gotta see this." Sirius said as he was trying to figure out how to play the muggle device.

"Sirius Black, you dare play that thing and I'll will jinx you with fleas for a week!" She gave him a glare only a mother can achieve.

He turned very pale, and his companion next to him just gave in and laughed at his friend's misfortune.

Though Molly forgot that Harry is Marauder by blood and he had the remote in his hand. With swift eagerness, he pressed the play button that landed on singing super trooper in her non-appropriate outfit.

She turned her glare to harry but he just shrugged it off since a dementor is scarier than her.

"You said if Sirius did it, not me." He smirked.

Molly was about to scold the living daylights out of him, but the rambunctious laughter from the oldest pranksters caught her off guard.

"Oh merlin! HAHAHA! Well they're not wrong you are a super trooper with all the kids you have!" Sirius commented, which made Remus howl with laughter.

Her face turned the same shade as her hair.

"ugh? What happened?" Ron seemed to gain consciousness.

"What happened is that your mum is about to tell us why she was in a muggle movie." Harry gave a shit eating grin.

"Wait that wasn't a dream?!"

"Afraid not"-Fred

"Ronnikin."- George.

"Story time!" Sirius singed as he sat criss cross applesauce like a little kid.

"Well beside it being weird. I didn't know you can sing mum." Ginny said.

Molly just sighed.

"Well yes. You see as a little girl I loved to sing and dance, though they didn't really have that kind of job when I was growing up. Though they did have it in the wizarding world. This was how your father and I met. He caught me singing in an empty classroom. He didn't recognize the song; so when I told him it was from a muggle musical play. He started spouting everything about muggles, and that was how we clicked. At first I thought your father was just too eccentric for me, but he was stubborn." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Though that doesn't explain this movie." Hermione pointed out.

"It was before Ginny started her year at Hogwarts. I just wanted to earn some money so I can get her a uniform, because I know she can't get a hand-me-down from you boys. I was just lucky enough that it was also from my favorite play."

"So that's why you were out more often." Ginny exclaimed.

Molly just nodded her head.

"I hate to burst the bubble but did you really have to kiss another man. I know it's acting but I don't think author would like that." Remus pointed out.

This time she surprised them by laughing.

"I almost forgot about that. I did tell author that there was a scene where that would happen. Do you know what your father did?" She questioned her children.

They just shrugged their heads since they honestly don't know how their father would react.

"He showed up on the set that day and stunned my costar. Took his hair and poly juice potion. I knew it was him when he said 'how are you doing darling?' I nearly had a heart-attack but his next sentence made me laugh so hard." She giggle from the memory and had to regain herself to say the story again.

"He said. 'No way in bloody hell am I letting another man kiss my wife. We didn't get a proper honeymoon so maybe this can be our time for fun and mischief that we missed out on.' I was just thankful that when he gets bored sometimes that he would read my script at the dinner table. As you can tell it was a very fun scene to shoot." She smiled.

"Huh? So how in the world did you dance in that blue suit?" Sirius joked, but it soon turned into a yelp when he was lifted upside down by his ankles.

The kids and Remus just laughed at his misfortune.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Put me down!" he begged.

"Alright, don't forget that you have to wash the dishes tonight Sirius." She smiled as she cut off the spell and he was dropped unceremoniously, which caused another round of laughter.

"Now children it's late, off to bed you go." She shooed them to their rooms.

~Master bedroom of the Weasley home~

"Eventful night now wasn't it darling?" Arthur grinned.

Molly smacked her husband on the arm. "You! You were eaves-dropping. I can't believe that they found that movie first to begin with." She grumbled.

Arthur just snickered and kissed his wife on the fore head. "Well if it counts. I'm glad that you took a chance on me." He smiled.

She just smiled and blushed at his joke. "Oh hush you and go to sleep."


End file.
